Duelers of Love
by Shadow Crystal Sage
Summary: There are many students at the Academy, what happens when Chronos is your uncle! What if you had a music career, kept it a secret, then everyone finds out? What about the secret that you're part duel spirit? Well read and you'll see! Rated T for language
1. Last Days of Summer

**Me - A little mix of Yu-Gi-Oh GX and MySims characters, but based on GX storyline, i think.**

**Yuki- Blaine, Travis, Ray, and Chaz are from MySims, but have different styling in this story and a few others.**

**Talim - Author Keina does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, MySims, or anything else; except HER OCs (And herself). **

* * *

OCs featured - Some boy OCs are still being made.

Maybe Myself (Still designing appearence)

Keina Rilan

Lavender Kailin

Mischief Shadowlin

Slain Kouri

Talim Rilan

Yuki Kouri

Yamina Shadowlin

Hoshi Kailin

Chi Makoto

Tei Makoto

Chaz Tadane

Travis Morien

Blaine Katsura

Ray Morien

**GX characters**

Alexis Rhodes

Zane Truesdale

Syrus Truesdale

Jaden Yuki

Chazz Princeton

and anyone else who is main character and went to the Duel Academy. _I forgot names._

* * *

- Last two days of Summer-

**Truesdale Residence...Syrus's POV**

The azure haired boy was still sleeping, even though it was almost noon. "Syrus, get up!" A voice called. He then jumped out of bed, changed into his summer attire, and nearly tripped, while running down the stairs toward the living room.

"What do you need, Zane?!"

"Mom, told me to get you up!"

"Next time come up to my room, jeez!" Zane then walked out of the room and into the kitchen, as Syrus followed and almost tripped (this kid is a real clutz in my story) over something that was similar to his backpack. When they got into the kitchen, they saw stufffor the beach.

"Uh, mom, what all this stuff for?"

"We're going to the beach (Obviously). So go change, now." The brothers looked at each other and had said they already had.

"Then let's pack this up and go!" They put everything in the car and were on thier way.

**- Rilan Household...??'s POV -**

The pearl-eyed girl had woke up and tried to sleep in, but she'd rather do that tomorrow. She walked over to the girl in the bed across from her's; whom was her sister's and lightly shook her.

"Talim, time to get up."

But Talim; her sister; who was younger by a year, wouldn't get up. "Wake me up later, Keina."

Then she thought, 'You leave me no choice, then.'

Keina walked over to her wardrobe, opened it, and took out a whistle. She blew into it, letting out a loud, teribble noise; scaring Talim up.

"OMFG, what was that for?!"

"I told you to get up and you didn't, so I had no choice." Keina then put the whistle away.

Keina got up and changed into her bikini; which was under her summer clothes, as Talim had.

"I'm so hitting the beach, what about you?" Keina then got her stuff together.

"Duh, why do you think i'm wearing my swimsuit?" Talim walked to her dresser and pulled out sunblock and two towels of fine quality (Kind of like silk or linen), and put them in her bag.

"Let's go!" They ran out the door, locking it, and ran towards the beach; since their house was half a block away.

**- Kailin Household (other OCs are are there) Girls' POV -**

"Everyone have their stuff?"

"Pretty much, aren't we supposed to meet Keina and Talim at the beach now?"

"Let's just go, already. Move it!"

Then every one of the teens ran out as the lavender haired girl, locked the door and ran after them.

**- Around 11:30At the Beach...??'s POV -**

When Talim and Keina arrived at the beach and set up their stuff about 10 feet from the shore (more like the ocean), they found their friends already in the water.

"Hey guys, why didn't ya wait!?"

"This...NOW guys!" They all swam under the surface and came back up throwing a bucket (No clue where the hell they found it) of water all over the girls and laughed.

"You guys are so dead..." The Rilan girls took something that resembled a volleyball and threw it so hard it passed the other girls and hit Keina's current boyfriend, Blaine Katsura; in the face, when it was meant for his cousin. Keina ran into the water saying sorry.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine! It was meant for Tei, and --"

"Keina, its okay, I'm fine." Blaine grabbed Keina' hand and gave her a little kiss on the cheek, which made her blush since their friends were right there! Blaine broke the kiss quick, smiled to signal Keina to go onto shore. They got onto shore and started talking. Then a teen about Blaine's age, then another interupted thier conversation, while Blaine was drinking a bottle of water.

"Well Blaine, you finally got a girlfriend?" one of the teens said, making Blaine spit out the water to his side.

"What do you want, Zane?" He looked up to the teen with the darker azure-shaded hair.

"I just wanted to say hi, that's all. Besides my little brother wanted to meet you and your friends."

"I'm not little! You're only two years older!" Then Zane gave his brother a punch on the head.

"So what's your name?"

"My name is Syrus...Syrus Truesdale." Then Keina was suprised at how Zane and Syrus didn't even look like brothers. Then Syrus just said he'd be swimming, as Keina excused herself to get to her sister.

"Blaine, I hear that you, your girlfriend, and your other friends enrolled into the Duel Academy."

"What? You think I'm going to a boring public school? To hell with that!"

"My mom told me, I _just had_ to enroll. So i did."

"What!? Are you kidding?"

"Why would I kid' about this?"

"Four years of high school with you is not going to be good news."

"Well I better go check on Syrus, so he doesn't do anything 'funny'. I'll see ya in two days." Zane walked away and gave a small wave good-bye.

* * *

**Me(Keina) - I know, i know; this isn't how Zane usually acts, but still I wanted to mix something around. **

**Talim/Keina Rilan - So we got Zane to be one of Blaine's friends and to be kind and maybe a teasing attitude. **

**Yuki/Yamina - Next chapter, Zane may have a crush on one of the other new students at Duel Academy. **


	2. An Early Start & Old friends

****

**Me - Sorry for the wait, this used to be my olders sister's account and she told me how to get 2nd chapter in, but i forgot and i asked my friend.**

****

(Convo will be continued at the end)

Claimer: My OCs duel monsters are not real but does belong to me, sort of.

**Discliamer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO YU-GI-OH GX nor THE CHARACTERS FROM MYSIMS!**

**(This part is when i introduce my good friend)**

**Me - Oh my friend should be here by now (looks around).**

**Cherri - umm, I'm right here.**

**Everyone - Who are you and when did you get here?**

**Me - While Cherri introduces herself, imma go uhh read my e-mail.**

**Cherri -** **It's great being here! The name's Cherri Willow (Sakura Kensei) , I'm 16. I was invited by blanked out and i was here for a while.**

**Talim - You're pretty much new in our stories?**

**Cherri - I'll tell you later, oh and by the way Keina and blanked out are practically the same person.**

_**Six years ago - Story Version**_

"Yuki! Oh Yuki, where are you?!" called the purple streaked, black haired female yelled running. She raced around the prep-school campus, continually calling this so called Yuki. The only thing protecting her from the rain was her blue umbrella, which didn't do much good. "Oh, where can she be?!"

"Who's there?"

"Yuki?" the feminine teen turned around only to find herself in front of the a boy with jet black hair.

"Yuki? Who's that? I'm Manjo--"

* * *

**_Present Time - Real Life_**

"Don't say anymore Yamina, that short story is the creepiest yet!" Yelled the hostesses as you can see shivers literally going down their spines.

"SHE'S TRYING NOT TO!" yelled the pink highlighted, golden blonde haired girl.

Lavender then asked, " Who was the boy in your story Yamina?"

"He was one of the prep-school's best students, and we became friends."

"Yea right!" Crystal said sarcastically.

"Yamina's not kidding! He was one of the best students!" said the girl with black hair and red/purple highlights.

"Yeah and you actually found her, Slain?" the Rilan sisters (the hostesses) asked.

"Well i didn't, but the boy in Yamina's story did." She pointed out.

"Like Lavender asked, who was that boy?" Yamina then started to space out and blush.

"Yamina, are you okay?" Mischief, her older sister said worried.

She snapped back to reality and said she was fine. "I'm fine, and you guys will find out who he is tommorrow, at the entrance exams."

"Aww, we wanted to know today." Almost everyone complained except Yuki, Alexis Rhodes, Mischief, Hana, Tsuki, and the Rilan sisters.

"..What wrong's with you girls??"

Then the girls who complained began to chant, "We want to know know! Tell us!"

Their chanting began to annoy the a friggin' hell out of the other girls and Yamina as they yelled, "Shut Up and Go to sleep!," at the top of their lungs. Everyone else had shivers sent down their spines.

* * *

**In the Morning - Around 6:30 **

Yamina, Tsuki, and Mischief had just woken up and they went to the bathroom to shower each of them took about 15 minutes and headed back down stairs. Since the Rilan parents were out for the whole weekend, they screamed at the top of their lungs, "GET UP EVERYONE!" nearly scaring the hell out of everyone except certain girls.

"OH MY GOD! What was that about?" They all yelled still scared.

Hana Mienma along with Talim, Alexis, & Keina Rilan, since they were in the kitchen; pretending to talk while recording the whole morning incident and laughing their asses off.

"Hello! Today is the day of the entrance exams and it starts at 9:00 and right now it's 7:15, so everyone has an hour to eat, shower, get dressed and whatever. So hurry up!"

Everyone had done what they needed to and about 45 minutes passed. Keina and Yamina were checking if they had everything.

"Our duel decks check, i think. Ummm, notebooks check, penvils check, and everything else is checked. Get your stuff."

They each had a cutely-designed shoulder bag or a small degisnged book bag and put it on. "I'm bringing my sketchbook, flute (it's small like Waka's in Okami, yet it plays very well), and my small music sheets." Keina said.

They all left and of course, Alexis had locked the door, and caught up with her sisters & friends.

* * *

**At the Entrance Exams - 8:45**

There were many students waiting inside from the clock to strike Nine, so they can begin the entrance exam. Among them all was a boy with spiky (layered in every direction), jet black hair and it seemed he was waiting for someone to arrive. His name was Jun Manjoume, but is more likingly refered as Manjoume-sanda.

Behind him was a boy with ebony hair that was slicked back wearing white and next to him was a girl with bubblegum pink hair in pigtails, purple eyes, pale skin and freckles. She was wearing a pink, sleevless top, blue jean jacket, blue jean capris and pink sneakers. Her accessories included a silver locket with an inscription and clock inside, the incription read "Friendly by day, fearless by night." She also had a silver ring with a small ruby on it, and a silver chain belt, attached to it was a pink heart charm, purple butterfly charm, and sapphire cat charm.

The boy in white was named Daichi Misawa, and he couldn't help but notice the girl next to him. The girl with pink hair was Sakura Kensei (English version - Cherri Willow), knew that Daichi was looking at her, so she intoduced herself as Daichi did himself.

"Hello, I'm Sakura, Sakura Kensei. Who might you be?"

"My name is Daichi Misawa. It's nice to meet you Sakura. If you don't mind me asking, but what kind of deck do you have?"

"Well, it's supposed to be a suprise but I'll tell you and you only. Mines basically a Winged deck."

"That is suprising. My decks of Elements; Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, Light, and Dark."

"You have a single deck of all those elements??" Sakura asked.

"Six to be exact." Daichi corrected as Sakura sweatdropped.

_'Huh? Looks like i might make new friends at the Academy." _Sakura had thought this because she saw a groups of girls walking toward the crowd.

...--...

Keina was talking on her cellphone with her boyfriend, Blaine because she didn't see him in the crowd, until he hung-up on her. Then Blaine was walking towards the girl's group with his friends; Tei & Chi Makoto, Travis & Ray Morien, Chaz Tadane, Hoshi Kailan (Lavender's older brother, only by three months), and Ryo Marufuji. A girl about Talim and Alexis's age and height (about 4'5, much short than The other Rilan sisters), with hazel/cocoa brown hair with dirty blondish streaks in a high ponytail that reached her back (Near the chest area if it were in the front) was walking behind Blaine.

"Hey everyone." The girls said to the boys and the girl behind Blaine.

"Hey girls, shouldn't we be getting inside?" They said as the whole crowd was heading in.

"Guess so."

"Ummm, Blaine, who's this?" Keina asked as they headed in.

"Oh, this is my sister Kaori. Kaori, this is Keina."

"Hi Keina, Blaine's told me every thing about you and i think you're pretty cool!" Kaori said.

"Thanks."

When everyone was inside, Yamina was talking to Manjoume, whom everyone else (except Yuki, Slain, Mischief, Tsuki, and Ryo) did not know.

...--...

"Manjoume? Is that you?" Yamina said to the boy with spiky, jet black hair. He then turned around and his eyes widened.

"Yamina? It's great to see you again and all but i can't be too nice around my lackeys."

"Your lackeys?" Manjoume then pointed to the two boys approaching from behind.

"Manjoume, where've you been?" Two boys came running and tripping over each other.

"I shouldn't have asked." Yamina said sweatdropping.

"Manjoume, why'd you come here?" the boy with glasses and black hair asked as Manjoume gave a deathglare sending shiver down the dude's spine.

"Nevermind." He said as he sweatdropped and then ran away with the other kid and returned to their original seats.

"Well i need to go, it was good seeing you again." Manjoume said as he tunred around, slightly smiled, and walked away.

"Wait, i wanted you to meet my friends, is that okay?" (A/N: I lost count of all my OCs!)

"I guess as long as my lackeys don't come again."

...--...

Seeing Yamina and her friend approach the other group, Yuki whispered into Mischief and Tsuki's ear, "Yamina's got a boyfriend. Yamina's got a boyfriend."

"Yuki, i heard that!" with that said, Yuki hid behind Yamina's sisters.

Hana for some reason was nowhere to be seen, making Keina worry, but one thing for all i know, she was still outside...

Then Hana came in with her hair now in a high ponytail/braid with a blue ribbon in it. (Now let's move on)

"Hey Yamina, who you're friend?"

Yamina was going to say something, but Manjoume beat her to it. "My name is Jun Manjoume, and i'm not her boyfriend."

Everyone except Zane, Mischief, Tsuki and Yamina, sweatdropped especially Yuki.

"You remember my sisters; Tsuki, Mischief, & a few friends; Ryo, Hana, Keina, Kouri-chan (Slain), Chaz, Ray, and Katsura-kun, right?"

"I guess, well maybe not Hana or Ray." Hana & Ray weren't even paying attention (so no anger marks).

_(Loudspeaker: The entrance exams will begin now.)_

"Finally! I wonder which dorms we'll be in?" Alexis & Talim Rilan blurtted out and noticing they just yelled it out they blushed of embarrassment.

"I can't believe i'm their older sister."

* * *

**Yuki - Wow! You'd have trouble if you didn't ask.**

**Keina/Talim - Yuki, just shut up!**

**Me - Seriously!**

**Yuki - ...**

**Ryo/Shou - You two are twins who're really aggressive!**

**Everyone else (Except Keina & Talim) - takes cover and hides**

**Keina/Talim - (death glare) You two are so dead!**

**Ryo/Shou - Uh-Oh, we'll just be going now! (Starts running for their lives)**

**Keina/Talim - Are they that scared of a simple punch in the face?**

**Everyone: Who cares?**

**Kaori & Blaine: Read & Review!**

******Keina/Talim - Seriously, is anyone scared of a simple punch in the face?**

**Everyone (except Cherri) - Actually we would, you guys hit hard for a girl...no offense.**


	3. Finally at Duel Academy & Crystal's Past

**Me - If anyone wants to know my real name it's Crystal, ok?! Now stop bugging me about my name!**

**Keina - Sorry about that, she's just cranky about get sunburn on her chest, today. **

**Crystal - No seriously, I'm using a bag of ice to cool it down!**

**Hana - (uses pencil to poke sunburn)**

**Talim, young Alexis, and Yuki - You really shouldn't have done that...**

**Crystal - Hana! (Starts chasing after Hana) Get back here!**

**Hana - No Way!**

**Zane, Chazz, Slain, & Yamina - Okay, while that problem is in session, we better try to --...**

**(Ice pack, from out of nowhere, hits Keina on the head)**

**Keina - (Rubs the back of head) Owww!**

**Talim & young Alexis - (Picks out ice pack with note on it) Okay while we take care of this on with the story!**

Claimer - Yes i mix up the Japanese names with English names, i don't know what Crowler's Japanese name is, so review and tell me...

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX nor any MySims characters, all i own are my OCs and the ice pack I'm using for the sunburn!

* * *

**-Skip to the End of Alexis Rilan's Duel-**

**Dr. Crowler - 1500 LP**

**Alexis R. - 1000 LP**

"I sacrifice '_Goddess of Fire' _and_ 'Fire Hero: Flaming Ghost'_ to summon _'Flame Wing Princess'_ in attack mode." (Help me out here, i can't think off any good names!) Then a girl holding a fire staff, wearing a short dress (reaches between her knee and ankles) with vine wrapping her legs and feet, with flaming wings appeared on the field.

**Flame Wing Princess - 2700 Atk/2500 Def**

"Then i activate my face down spell card; _'Thousand Rings of Fire'_, which raises my monsters attack points by 1k (one thousand) and its defense by 500."

**Flame Wing Princess - 3700 (2700) Atk/3000 (2500) Def**

"Now '_Flame Wing _Princess', attack his _'Ancient Golem'_, then attack him directly!"

Flame Wing Princess rushed at Crowler's monster and set it to flames just like that and soon attacked Crowler.

**Dr. Crowler - 0 LP**

**Alexis R. - 1000 LP**

All of Alexis' monsters and face downs disappeared, and she walked off the platform, leaving a shocked Dr. Crowler.

--...--

"Oh My God..."

"Her monsters are amazing!"

"Yeah, try dueling her yourselves, you'd be in for another surprise!"

"She's good at dueling!"

"Why thank you, i appreciate the comments guys." Alexis said walking up to them.

"I wonder what the Duel Academy's gonna be like."

"Well, we're gonna find out."

"Wait where are Chazz and Yamina?"

"Chazz said he had a surprise for Yamina or something."

"Yuki, Kaori, Why didn't you say anything?!"

"I bet he brought her into the hallway to give her a kiss."

"That's kind of obvious, they've been talking non-stop like they're already boyfriend & girlfriend!"

--...--

"Hey, where are we going?"

"Right here." He stopped at the corner and put a blindfold on Yamina.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

Chazz said nothing and leaned in toward Yamina and kissed her. She had no idea why but she liked it, yet was very suprised. he then took the blindfold off.

There were footsteps but they ignored it, until...

"Nii-san, what are you doing?"

Chazz pulled away gently, seeing his twin sister giggling and pulling someone's hand, dragging them out from hiding.

Yamina and Chazz blushed realizing both their younger sisters saw them kissing.

"Yuki!"

"Mimi!"

"Uh-Oh!"They said laughing hysterically. "Run for it!"

"Get back here!"

"Mimi, you're in so much trouble!"

The young girls laughed and ran right into Mischief and a girl, who Yuki didn't know.

They whispered, "Hide us!" Then they ran in the corridor behind the older girls and were well hidden (Behind a garbage can).

"Uhhh, i don't want to know."

"Same here, Crystal."

"Let's just go and find Chazz and Yamina."

"Who's trying to find us?"

"Everyone, and let me guess, you two were chasing Yuki and Mimi?"

"Yeah, why?"

The two smirked and pointed to the garbage can.

Yamina silently walked over to the garbage can and grabbed the two girls' ears.

"OWWWWWWW!"

"That's for spying on us!" She let go and let them fall to the ground.

"Sorry!"

"Come on let's go before anyone gets impatient!" With that said everyone in the corridor left to find the others.

--...--

"Guys, where have you been!" Talim and Alexis yelled as the others came into view as Yuki and Mimi were still holding their ears.

"Uhhhhh," Yuki stammered to make an excuse, "Bathroom?"

"Whatever, now that everyone has passed, we'll just have to worry about the dorms we'll be in!"

* * *

_-Skip to when they get onto the island-  
__Crystal's (MY) POV_

As I got my 'luggage' (More like 3 backpacks), from the compartment i got off the plane and stepped onto the island as my back was hurting like hell.

"Damn! Those seats are not comfortable!"

"Crystal!" I heard someone call my name.

I turned around to see who it was and saw...my uncle?

"U-un-uncle?!" I stammered.

"Yes, Crystal, my dear. It's been ages since i last saw you." he said ruffing my hair as my face was flushing (Like blush all over you face).

_'God! If my friends find out the Crowler is my uncle, i'm so fing screwed!'_

"Dr. Crowler, when'd you get here? And uhhh...Crystal why are with him?"

I realized i was still flushing and started stammering again, but this time to make up an excuse.

Before i spoke my excuse, Dr. Crowler beat me to it.

"I'm her uncle, of course!"

Now i'm starting to freak out and flushing again!

"HER WHAT!?"

"You heard me, I'm Crystal's uncle!"

Then some of my friends bombarded me with question like 20 jealous ex-boyfriends. I had to scramble out of their insane question circle.

NOW I'M REALLY EMBARRASSED!

Then i started to silently cry so no one would notice. Then i felt my legs move on their own.

--...--  
**Crowler's POV**

_'Oh my, i shouldn't have done that, now she'll be the laughing stock of this whole school!'_

That's when i saw her slightly cry and then she suddenly ran off into the forest on the island.

_'Oh now look what i've done! She'll never forgive me, even if i begged!'_

--...--  
**Crystal's POV**

Now i literally felt my legs were moving on their own as i cried without making any noise. It was suddenly pouring rain as I continued to run. Unable to notice the root in my path, I tripped and landed flat on my face (but i didn't care) and contiued to cry.

_'It isn't fair, why does this always happen?'_

**_It's because you're not acting like the real you, like the others do._**

_'Who are you and what are you doing in my thoughts?'_

**_I'm your guardian (Duel) spirit_**

Then one of her monsters appeared in front of her. It was her best card _'Crystal Hero: Luminous Crystallian Princess'_.

_'What did you mean by i'm not acting like the real me?'_

**_You changed after the 'Supreme King Time Warp' incident. What did you do?_**

_'I didn't do anything, i think he's still controlling me or something.'_

**_No, only you can control yourself._**

_'But, what can i do to be my true self again?'_

**_Just believe, believe in yourself._**

_'I can't, i can't remeber who i really am!'_

**_Okay, try this_**

Around the Crystal Hero's hands formed a crystalic liquid and placed them on Crystal's head (Like how Katara did to Jet in Ba sing Sei), as they glowed.

**_Now relax and remember_**

**Flashback - Crystal's POV**

_I found myself in a dark room until my eyes adjusted and i saw a girl at the age of 9 with pinkish hair. She had chains; which where attached to the wall but hung loose, on her wrists and ankles. I couldn't tell if she was awake so i walked over and saw she was sobbing. _

_'The poor girl.' I thought as i began to tear and wrap my arms around her like she was the younger sister i never had. Then the little girl stopped sobbing and hugged me back with now what she felt love._

_"Little girl why are you here?"_

_"I'm a prisoner of the Supreme King."_

_"How did you get here?"_

_"I don't know, but the last thing i remember was being with my uncle."_

_"What's your name?_

_"My name is Crystal Andersen."_

_Tears came down my face faster as our embrace became tighter with much love and joy._

_"I'm sorry for what has happened to you, i should've prevented this when i was your age."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I meant i should have protected my life and love by then, because i'm...i'm...your older self."_

_"It's okay, you didn't know, now you can life on with a happy life."_

_"But what about you?"_

_"I'll be...okay...i'll protect myself...with the love and...happiness...that...i have."_

**End Flashback**

_'I remember who i was now."_

**_I'm...glad...older...me_**

I was still stuck in my dream as i saw _'Luminous Crystalian Princess'_ turn into my younger self. I starting to crying both in my dream and in reality.

_'I hope you'll remeber my always'_

**_I...will...Crystal...you're...now...reborn_**

Then my younger self disappeared crying tears of joy as my dream truned into the happy times i've had as my true self.

--...--  
**Normal POV**

Everyone started to get soaked as they contiued looking for Crystal. Then they all heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Guys, i found her." whispered a student who was pointing to Crystal's location.

Crowler walked passed them and saw his niece laying face-first on the ground crying yet smiling.

Jaden then picked her up bridal-style and carried her to the infirmary as Crowler led everyone to the dorm.

* * *

**Crystal - I can't believe i actually finished the flach back piece**

**Hana & Keina - (Brusts out laughing)**

**Yuki & Mimi - Crowler is creepy!**

**Dr. Crowler - Offense taken!**

**Both - Sorry, Dr. Crowler.**

**Random girl who looks like Crystal yet younger - (Smiles and tear drops down cheek)**

**Crystal - (Wraps arms around little girl's body) Don't cry**

**Girl - Okay.**

**Everyone - Read & Review PLZ!**


	4. New Friends and a Sercret Uncovered!

**_Disclaimer - It's pretty obvious I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX nor i own the MySims characters. I also do not own 'Love Song' or 'Whispers in the Dark'; Taylor Swift and Skillet do._**

* * *

"Talking & Storyline"

**_"Flashback"_**

**"Phone Conversation - Main Line"**

**"Phone Conversation - Other Line"**

**_

* * *

_**

**Crystal - Sorry that my sister, Dani and I, haven't been updating lately. The school year has already started and we have so much homework!**

**Dani - And there's the fact that since we have homework double almost everyday since the gossip girls of our class won't shut their pipeholes for even 5 seconds.**

**Terra, Kammie, Laura, and Jennifer - We take offense to that!**

**Crystal - Laura; you rarely talk and for the rest of ya, you never shut up!**

**Keina - What the fucking hell are you screaming about?!**

**Judai - Yeah, i'm trying to think but since she's yelling, i can't!**

**Alyssia & Sierra - Judai, you never think! You're mostlikely to jump off a cliff without thinking!**

**Dani - Didn't I close the backdoor?!**

**Everyone else (from GX) - Apparently not...**

**Girls (OCs and twins -me and Dani-) - Girls, can stay. As for boys...(takes breath) GET THE FUCKING HELL OUT!!**

**Boys (except Jun -not paying attention- and Judai -Trying to pull him out-) - We were never in your room...**

**Crystal - Judai, you can leave him.**

**Judai - (Runs out of the room)**

**Dani - (Cracks her knuckles, grabs Manjoume's collar and throws him out the backdoor) **

**Girls - Okay on with the story!

* * *

**

_**Timeskip to after Crystal wakes up**_

"Crystal, you should go to your dormroom and meet your roommates; the Aguirre twins, but i'll bring you instead."

"Thank you, Ayukawa-san. I hope i wasn't any trouble" Crystal said with a smile tying her hair with a rhinestone-covered scrunchy.

"Oh no, dear. No trouble at all!" She gave a warm smile and lead Crystal to her dorm room as Crystal just started silently singing,

_This book by any yet unread,  
I leave for you when i am dead,  
That being gone, here you may find,  
What was your living mother's mind,  
Make use of what i leave in love,  
And God shall bless you from above._

"And here we are." She then knocked on the door, "Girls, i'm here with your roommate!"

"Coming, Ms. Ayukawa!" Then two girls with icy blue eyes were standing at the door.

"Let her come in and introduce yourselves." Then as she went her way, the girls let Crystal in and introduced themselves.

"Hi I'm Briana, my friends call me BeBe."

"And I'm Cristina, but you can call me Crissss. If you want to spell my nickname, it's C-R-I-S-S-S-S and actual name is spelled without the 'H'."

"I'm Crystal Andersen, can call me Lyra. How long have you girls' been here?"

"First year, both of us are 15 and are in fact twins."

"Oh cool same here! Except this year my twin's studying in Europe (Spain, France, Englad, & Italy) and Asia (China)."

"Well what's her name? Cause we might have met her."

"Oh, her name's Daniella."

"Yeah, we met her before we left for our friend's car when we were at the airport."

"Cool! I wonder if she'll remember you two, knowing her with her 'short-term memory loss'."

"She has that?!"

"No, she just forgets easily, but i have that at random times."

"Ouch...that bites."

"Yeah and it's annoying as hell...hey are you guys familiar with the album Fearless?"

"By Taylor swift? Yeah, why?"

"Wanna listen to a song from it?"

"Sure, can you play 'Love Story'?"

"Done & Done!" Crystal popped the disc into her mini boombox/radio, and played 'Love Story' . They got ready to sing along with it and got into it good!

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air_

_See the lights,  
See the party the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello  
Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please dont go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

_So i sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet because we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Lets escape this town for a little while  
Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please dont go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run  
You be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they're tryin to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but its real  
Dont be afraid we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes,_

_Oh, oh_

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I dont know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh, oh, yes  
We were both young when I first saw you_

"Wow, you girls sing so much better then me!"

"All of us were awesome!" The elder Aguirre (Briana) said.

"Yeah! It doesn't matter whose voice is better, just as long as it YOUR voice you hear first, then give it all your own!"

"Thanks. Now i'm gonna play a song and see if you know this, which i highly doubt (no offense)."

"None taken." Crystal took the disc out and popped in a different one.

_Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses_

_Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses_

"All i know is that it's by the band, 'Skillet' or something like that."

"Band name is right, but what's the title?"

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will-_

Then a knock at the door and three girls came in with luggages and stopped at the door way as Crystal stopped the player.

"You three; Briana, Cristina, and Crystal?"

"Yeah, and you are?"

"I'm Valentina, but call meh Val." The hazel/choclate brown haired girl answered for her self.

"They're Samantha and Victoria." She said pointing to the girl with brown curly/wavy hair, then to the girl with black hair and brown streaks.

"So that why there's six beds in here and who knows how many in the next room that's connected."

"There are only 7 of these kind of dorm rooms at the girls' dorm."

"Wow, we're lucky then."

"Crystal, are you friends with the Rilan sisters and their friends?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Make sure they don't go near that jerk, Chazz."

"Actually once you get to know him he's actually nice. And his doesn't want ANYONE to called him by his English name, call him Manjoume."

"Yeah whatever."

"So Samantha, Victoria, what are your nicknames?"

"Sammy."

"Tori/Vicky."

"We'll stay with Tori as your nickname." Then Crystal's radio suddenly started playing again.

_Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses_

"My God! I think there are ghosts in here!" The twins yelled out.

"Be quiet, i like."

"Wow, i didn't think you'd like this to, Val." Crystal said in surprise.

"Yeah, now just listen."

_Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses_

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire_

_No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark_

_You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses_

_I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire_

_No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark_

"This is Whispers in the Dark, right?"

"Yeah! My favorite song, too!"

"Wanna talk or tour around the campus?"

"Campus tour."

"Then let's go, we'll put our stuff away once we get back."

"Okay we're coming!" They walked out of the room (Crystal locking the door), heading outside to walk around campus.

**Outside of the Girls' (All three) Dorms**

There were quite a few groups of new girls gossiping (of course) about who knows what until,

"Dana, Kay, Suz, Jen, Libby, Gab, Maddi! Over here!" Both Crissss and BeBe yelled and a group of Obelisks and Ra's (mixed) turned their attention to the twins.

(A/N: These are actually my friends from school! Hey guys! Hope you're reading this!)

"Hey!" They ran to each other and continued talking of whatever they were speaking of earlier.

Crystal was just standing there, until Victoria and Samantha tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, is it okay if we meet your other friends?"

"Um is it okay that we're leaving them alone?"

"It's fine, they'll be talking for a while anyways."

"Oh...Okay, let's go!"

**With Yamina and Manjoume**

Yamina was walking towards the Obelisk dorm; carrying a few of her many books, when she crashed into Manjoume, many papers and notes fly everywhere.

"Oh no! Leiana's going to kill me!" Yamina started picking up the papers.

"Sorry, Mina."

(A/N: Yamina's nickname for Manjoume is 'Mina'. Why? She just lets him call her that.)

"It's okay, besides they were all mixed up anyways."

"Care to explain why?"

"Because Lieana wanted me to rearrange them."

"Well looks like everythings back in order..." Manjoume handed her the other half of the papers, that Leiana had given to Yamina.

"Thanks."

"I'll walk with you if you want..."

"Our sisters are spying on us right now..."

"How would you know?" Yamina picked up something from his jacket which had a lens and showed it him.

"...Mimi/Yuki is so dead!" They said at the same time. But Yamina's cellphone suddenly went off and at the same time Yamina had run up the hill and to the tree swing. When she looked at the caller ID, she rolled her eyes and picked up.

**Hello Mikayla**

**Oh Yamina! I heard**** you dropped out of high school and your music career! What happened? Did the genius freak get scared and bail out?**

**Listen Mik-cockroach, both of my sisters are enrolled in Duel Academy, okay? Plus, my parents are in America for the next three years, so I had to quit my music career!**

**Yeah, and you decided to go just to hide from me at this academy. **

**That means you're a dumbass and a wimp**

**I know what you meant, you crow-voiced freak.**

**Whatever -besides I can see the headlines now: MIKAYLA STEPS UP TO DROPOUT'S PLACE, WHILE GENIUS FREAK -YAMINA- HIDES AT SOME STUPID NUTCASE ACADEMY**

**The Academy is for Dueling, not for nutcases and I didn't dropout, Kisama-yaro!**

**Like I care!**

**Plus you're the one who's the dropout and also you're the dumbass and the wimp, alright? You're nothing but a lowly piece of trash who dresses like a flippin slut and just waiting to get screwed! So if you ruin your life, don't come crying me!**

**OH NO YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!**

**Already did, you stuck-up slutty bitch...**

_Click_

"Yamina..." The black haired girl turned around to see Manjoume right in front of her.

_'Uh Oh, this won't be good'_

"Did you just..."

"Oh, please don't tell me heard all of that!"

"Unfortunately, I did."

"Do you know who i was talking to?"

"No...but you mentioned something about a music career."

She sighed in aggravation and defeat, "I guess I can't keep the secret after all..."

"Secret?"

"When I entered my fourth year of the prep-academy, I started a 'band' with a few friends and my sister; Tsuki. And we ended up recording a few songs, that's when our music was discovered."

"It's not much of a secret, you know..."

"I never finished..." She closed her eyes, "We became somewhat famous after someone wanted to use our song for their opening theme or something. Then Mikayla came along and all of us ended up rivals with her..."

"What was your band name?"

"Our name was Dark Spirit; until Tsuki, Xentalia, Chen, and Lucian were chosen to come here..."

"Why weren't you chosen the same year?"

"They're all a year ahead of me, but the same age. The reason being that they skipped a grade, but i stayed in the current grade."

"Why'd you stay?"

"So I could be with..."

"With?"

Yamina blushed at what she was going to say and turned her head away from Manjoume's gaze, "To be with you."

Manjoume felt the heat in his face build up but he shrugged it off. He placed his arm around Yamina's waist and pulled the girl closer to himself. Yamina turned to face him, when he suddenly kissed her; gently and passionately. The girl was shocked at the action at frist, but returned the kiss. They broke the kiss, for breath and just before their sisters came along the path.

"Yamina, do you want to go talk in my or your room?"

"I think we should talk in your room." Manjoume held out his hand, which Yamina took, and led the way; not caring about who saw them holding hands.

They passed a group of Ra students, when they heard someone whistle (as if they were calling a girl 'hot'); they just ignored them...Until one of them put their hand on Yamina.

"Ahhh!" Of course the first thing she did was scream, then she turned around and slapped the owner of the hand, "**_Hentai! _**Never touch me like that ever again, or so help me I will have my father get you expelled!"

Then they just ran off as Yamina TRIED to calm down.

"God, such frickin' perverts!"

* * *

(1) The phone convo that Yamina had with Mikayla is somewhat of an imitation of a Hannah Monatana episode (video clip) that my friends and I saw when we were bored. I was laughing so hard and decided to do so.

(2) Hentai - Term used as a shortened form of the phrase hentai seiyoku, or "sexual perversion". In slang, hentai is used as an insult roughly meaning "pervert" or "weirdo". The word "_hentai_" has a negative connotation to the Japanese and is commonly used to mean "sexually perverted". In Japan it can be used to mean "metamorphosis" or "abnormality".

**Crystal - Sorry to cut this short but I felt like I had to before Yamina kills me. (Also I might make filler chapters)**

**Yamina - I can't believe you did that!**

**Daniella - _That_ part actually was written by Mischief (Actually known as Kimana) and Tsuki.**

**Cherri - Wow...**

**Yamina -...OMG, THEY ARE SO DEAD!!!!!!**

**Chazz - (Trys to get Yamina to calm down)**

**Boys - Run!**

**Girls - Hide!**

**Crystal, Daniella, Mimi, & Cherri - Plz Read & Review! (Runs & Hides)**


	5. The Transfer Students: Filler Chapter

**Crystal - I can't wait for you guys to meet the new kids!**

**Slain - Uhh, Why?**

**Mischief - Looks like we'll have to find out ourselves.**

**Rilan sisters (Except Keina) - Only Keina, Hana, and herself know, so let's just see.**

Reminder

**There are two Alexis' in my story, GX & OC. I will type in fo Alexis R. for Alexis Rhodes.**

Disclaimer

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX nor do i own Mysims for the 35th time! But I do own the new kids.**

**_Notes_**

_Thoughts_

**Japanese**

English & Storyline

* * *

Duel Academy 9:30 a.m. -- At the Docks

**Keina's POV**

I was sitting at the dock, waiting for the next ship and no i wasn't leaving. I was waiting for the ship that the new transfer students were on and that the fact i was thinking about home. The reason was because no one was around; they were either busy, working, or fixing their problems. My sisters, Talim and Alexis were always with friends, Crystal; along with Dilan & Alex (who are cousins and my ex-boyfriends who still love me and whom i still hang out with) were busy with their music, Blaine (my current boyfriend) was making sure Kaori; ,his younger sister doesn't do anything crazy, and my best friend; Hana, was busy dealing with her insanely freaked out problems.

Then someone called my voice. "Keina!" I turned around, seeing Talim and Alexis were running and were out of breath.

"Wethinkthatthenewkidswon'tbeheretiltomorrow." They said still catching their breath. I gave them a really confused look and asked, "What?"

**Third Person POV**

Then a new voice interrupted the sisters' conversation. "I think they're trying to say that 'they think the new student won't be coming until tomorrow.'"

They all turned around to see none other than Daichi Misawa, one of the smartest students on campus, along with Sakura Kensei; whom is rather quiet today.

_**(A/N: Yes, Sakura Kensei/Cherri Willow is 15animefreak15's OC, she's in all my GX stories, i think)**_

"Hey Daichi, hey Sakura." Daichi seemed to nudge Sakura so she'd say something, but she only nodded as if she were half asleep. Keina walked over and snapped her fingers a couple of times until Sakura was finally fully awake and nearly beat the hell out of her friends.

"OMG! Sakura, stop!"

"Sorry, I guess i'm not in the best mood today." she said sweatdropping and slightly laughing. Daichi and Alexis were fine after Sakura's little mishap, both Talim and Keina had a scratch across her leg (Sakura's heels are not smooth).

**Same day at 1:30 p.m. -- In the Girls' Obelisk dorm**

**Third Person POV**

"**Kuso**!" That one sound broke the peaceful silence of the girls' dorm. A girl with charcoal black hair and reddish streaks ran out of the door of her dorm room being chased by another girl who had brunette hair and was still wearing a sleeping cap, as every girl in that hallway were watching the incident.

"Oi! **Kisama**, get back here!"

"Mischief, I said I was sorry!" The girl said avoiding the thirteen baseballs being thrown at her.

"Well, you should've thought about that before you poured water on me, Slain!" The enraged (and wet) Mischief yelled as she tackled her roommate.

**Alexis Rhodes' POV**

I was walking down the hallway when I saw my friend Slain running as Mischief, had tackled her and crashed into the wall behind me.

"Mischief, what happened to you and what was that about?"

Slain spoke first before her friend could. "I poured water on her, so she'd wake up for class!"

"**Baka!** Today is Saturday!"

"Oops, uh, wanna go meet up with the others?"

"After I change!" Mischief said storming back into her room.

After hearing that I just went into my dorm room, to be greeted by my friends, Jasmine and Mindy.

**The Next Day around 9:30 -- At the Docks**

**Crystal's POV**

"I can't wait to meet the new kids!" Hana, Kaori, Yuki, Talim, & Alexis yelled.

"We can see that!"

"**Kora**! No need to get pissed."

"Well, I didn't get enough sleep because SOMEBODY poured a bucket of cold water over my head!" Mischief yelled and shot glares at Slain.

"Well i said i was sorry for the 30th time!"

"Slain, why'd you go and do that?"

"I thought we had classes!"

"Oh wow, and I thought you weren't as much of a ditz as my cousin."

"Just shut up."

Keina, Tsuki, Mimi, and I were about to say something when we were blocked out by a blaring foghorn.

"Well, they're here."

"Which academy do you think they're from?" Kaori asked curiously.

"Maybe East or North Academy." Both Brianna and Cristina answered.

"Maybe, just maybe."

**On the Transfer ship**

**??'s POV**

There were ten teens (4 girls & 6 boys) aboard the transfer ship, but unfortunately three were starting to pick a fight, let see how it'll go.

"Dammit, Lyric! Stop pushing!" Yelled the black-haired boy wearing jeans and an Ed-hardy pullover sweatshirt.

"Calvan, I'm not pushing! Zack is!" Lyric yelled back, as he tried to get his blonde hair out of his face.

Then Zack, the sandy blonde haired teen began pushing the two into each other and laughed.

All four girls and two of the three other boys were starting to get pissed off and started yelling, " Will you three knock it off!?"

"Guys...Why bother, i think they're having fun."

"Gregorio, you've got to be kidding! You're my brother and you think that fighting is fun?"

"Well, you enjoy it too, Catherine."

"That's cause I _help_, not literally fight!

Soon the girl with the orange colored hair got so pissed, that she pulled a whistle out of her pocket and blew into it causing all of the boys to cover their eyes from the sound. Significantly none of the girls were effected...

"Now listen, if I have to put up with this for the next 4 years at Duel Academy, I'll tortue you three one by one!"

The three boys sweatdropped and fell silent for the rest of the trip.

"Hey Kelsy, Luna, Cathy! Look!!" The blond girl pointed toward the Duel Academy.

"What's up, Kassy (Kassandra)?"

"She's pointing to the Duel Academy, meaning we're here." Calvan and Chen pointed out.

"Well, hopefully the three idiots stop fight before the crowd over there sees." Said the other boys;** (1)** one was blond with sea blue eyes and **(2)** the other had black but dyed most of it brown and had blond strips of hair and brown eyes.

**Back on the island**

**Third Person POV**

"Did you guys see what she did?"

"Yea, she got a whistle and the boys covered their ears."

"Boys; if you don't want that happening to you...don't pis her off, EVER!"

"Well, I think this year will be fun!"

* * *

**(1) Same exact hair color and eyes as Elliot from 'Tokyo Mew Mew'**

**(2) Exact appearance as my father's friends' son; Jonathan. And yes, he is like movie star sexy!**

--...--

**Crystal - (Laughing My Ass Off) When you ounch them in the stomach, you better show me the video!**

**Calvan, Lyric, & Zack - What did you do that for?**

**Luna - (Still holding whistle) Want me to do it again?**

**Ca, Ly, & Za - No way!**

**Luna**** - Good!**

**Everyone else (Gx characters) - Knock it off, already!**

**Kelsy, Catherine, & Kassandra - (Scared to hell and hiding behind Gregorio) No offense Luna, but you're scaring us!**

**Gregorio - (sweatdrops) I kinda agree with them.**

**Crystal, Daniella, Mimi, & Hana - Okay...**

**Crissss & BeBe- Strange, very strange...**

**Samantha & Victoria - I'll agree on that!**

**Koizumi - Read & Review Plz!**


End file.
